Redemption
by benbrattlover
Summary: UPDATED! CH. 2 POSTED! Years after Mark’s death, a badly beaten & pregnant Rachel is brought into the ER. Once Elizabeth finds out the truth, will she forgive her & take her in? Or will she turn her back on her forever? PG13 or R based on author's whims!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I just want to let my readers know that this isn't the way I wrote my story, but every time I upload it, the site changes my indentation, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc. I know it looks really sloppy but this is not the way I wrote it, yet I can't figure out how to get the site to return my stories to their original format, so please bear with me, and excuse me. If you have any idea how I can get the site to keep, and post the stories in the original format with the same indentations, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc., please tell me. You can email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Please read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I create. The "ER" characters belong to Michael Crichton, John Wells, the TNT Network, WDWB, NBC, any other channel where the show is in syndication, and all the other creators, writers, producers and directors of this TV show. But I've written this story, I own this story, and all the others that I write, or have written. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thanks!

This story is set a few years after Mark's death. However, even though on the show, Rachel was 14 at the time her father died, in this story, the younger that she is, the more authentic, and shocking the plot. So, for purposes of this story, I am lowering her age a bit, and Rachel is still 14 at the time that this fanfic takes place. Ella is 4, and everyone else's ages remain _relatively_ unchanged. Furthermore, all the events that happened on the show, prior to Mark's death, such as Rachel's rebellion, the Ecstasy incident with Ella, etc., did occur. But, of course, they obviously took place when Rachel was younger than she was on-screen. Also, in this story, Lucy survived the stabbing, as did Carter. Although he did develop a drug addiction from the attack, Lucy (with the help of the rehab center, as well as the ER staff) got him through it. Carter is now clean and sober, and has become an E.R. attending. Lucy graduated from medical school, and is doing her residency in the psychiatry department. She and Carter got married, and Lucy is pregnant with their first child. Peter Benton, and Cleo Finch never left. They are married now, and even though Reese's mother did die, there was no custody battle over him between Peter and Roger – instead they decided to have joint custody of Reese. Cleo is a pedes (pediatric) attending, and Peter is a surgeon. Neela Rasgotra has joined County General as a med student, and Dr. Gallant is a resident in the ER. Kerry is not a lesbian, and she is dating Dr. Romano. The accident with his arm never happened, and he's still a surgeon.

In addition, just like on the show, Sam Taggart works in the ER as a nurse, and Susan Lewis came back to County General after five years, and is an attending physician. Maggie Doyle, and Anna Del Amico have also returned – Maggie as a general attending, and Anna as a pedes attending. Jing-Mei never had a baby, and she is now an attending in the ER. Jeannie never left and still works at County as a physician's assistant. She and Reggie are married and raising Carlos together. Also, in this fanfic, the old Luka is back. He continues to work as an attending physician in the ER, and although he always has been and still is the same kind, caring, sensitive family man that he was in his first couple of seasons on the show (not the nasty, thoughtless, womanizing cad that he has been on-screen), he and med student Neela Rasgotra have been seeing each other for several months – secretly, because of Luka being one of Neela's superiors at the hospital (à la, the early Lucy/Carter romance) Furthermore, Abby never came to the ER, she is still a nurse in OB/Gyn, and she never dated either Carter or Luka, and Dr. Pratt doesn't exist (I pretty much really hate the characters of Abby and Pratt, anyway)

Finally, I am not a doctor. Although a lot of people in my family, including my mother, are doctors, I am not. I tried to get as much information as I could from medical research sites, and/or links to information on the Internet. But, all I know about medicine comes from growing up with doctors in my family, and from watching medical shows like "ER", "Strong Medicine", "Third Watch", and "Chicago Hope" on TV. So if I get something wrong, please excuse it and forgive me for the errors.

Rating: PG - PG-13 in first few chapters, then may or may not increase to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, Email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy and after you're done, please hit the pretty, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a very hectic and busy day in the ER (Emergency Room) of County General Hospital. The strong winds, and heavy icy rain have resulted in a whole slew of traffic accidents and multi-car pileups on the expressways. The doctors & nurses have their hands full trying to juggle and treat the multitude of victims swarming into the ER by ambulance, in addition to the numerous patients teeming from the waiting room, and triage areas, in an effort to find refuge, and escape from the frigid, sub-zero temperatures outside.

Dr. Chen, and Dr. Kovac are busy tending to a bloodied victim of a massive head-on collision, while Dr. Del Amico and Dr. Finch are treating her six year old daughter, when Neela stumbles through the automatic doors of the ER, struggling to carry a pregnant young girl, and nearly buckling under the weight.

"Can I get some help here please?" Neela gasps breathlessly. "I can't carry her for much longer!"

"Yosh, Malik, we need a gurney over here!" calls Sam, as she immediately rushes over to Neela's side. "My God! She's freezing – among other things! What happened?"

"I don't know!" says Neela, her teeth chattering from the cold. Yosh and Malik arrive, and together they gently lay the battered and unconscious young girl down on the gurney. "I just found her passed out on the ground, dumped by some trash cans near the El station."

As Malik goes outside to help Dr. Gallant, and Jeannie with a patient that the paramedics are bringing in, Dr. Doyle sees Sam, Yosh, and Neela working on the young girl, and coming out from behind the admit desk, she immediately joins in to help

"Chuni, get some warming blankets! Stat!" calls out Dr. Doyle, examining the patient. "Get her on a fetal monitor, Stat! Looks like she's also been raped! Set up for a rape kit!"

Together, Neela, Sam, Yosh, and Dr. Doyle continue working on the patient as they wheel her gurney into Trauma One, and transfer her from the gurney to the bed.

"Yosh, get her on an EKG, and B.P. monitor! Stat!" Dr. Doyle instructs. "She's severely hypothermic! Sam, get her on some heated O2 by mask, and start a warm saline IV! Neela, set her up for a warm lavage, and I'll put in the Foley!"

Chuni comes in with the insulated warming blankets in her arms, and gasps loudly when she sees the patient lying on the bed. She quickly puts her hand over her mouth, in a shocked gesture.

"Oh my God!" Chuni shrieks. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Who?" asks Sam and Neela curiously, in unison, without getting distracted from their respective tasks of inserting a needle into a vein in the patients forearm, and setting up for a peritoneal lavage. "What, is she like some famous celebrity or something?"

"No!" replies Chuni. "It's been a few years, but I think that she's Rachel."

With bewildered expressions, Neela, Sam, Yosh, and Dr. Doyle, look at each other and shake their heads, totally clueless, having no idea who Chuni is talking about.

"Rachel?" Chuni persists. "Rachel Greene?"

"Greene? As in Dr. Greene?" Dr. Doyle and Yosh chime in together. "Didn't he have a daughter named Rachel?"

Chuni nods apprehensively. "But she's supposed to be living in St. Louis with her mom!" she exclaims worriedly, with trepidation in her voice. "So what's she doing here in Chicago?"

"I don't know" shrugs Dr. Doyle. "But, if it is her, whatever the reason, she's in pretty bad shape. We have to notify her family. Page Dr. Corday! Stat!"

"In the meantime, I'll get Dr. Lewis." Chuni declares quickly, running out of the room. "She'll know for sure if it's Rachel."

To Be Continued……………………………………………………………………………………

Is it really Rachel? Why is she in Chicago? What happened to her? Once Elizabeth finds out the truth, is she going to finally forgive her former step-daughter for her past mistakes & transgressions and take her in? Or is she going to turn her back on Rachel forever?

Find out the answers to these questions and more, starting in Chapter 2! Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I just want to let my readers know that this isn't the way I wrote my story, but every time I upload it, the site changes my indentation, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts+tc. I know it looks really sloppy but this is not the way I wrote it, yet I can't figure out how to get the site to return my stories to their original format, so please bear with me, and excuse me. If you have any idea how I can get the site to keep, and post the stories in the original format with the same indentations, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc., please tell me. You can email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Pleas read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

Also, if you would like to be notified whenever this story is updated, or any new stories are posted to this site, and you are a registered member of (Registration & membership is free) you can add me to your Author Alert list, and will then receive email notification every time a new story is posted or a current story is updated by me, or any other author on your Alert list.

To participate, all that is needed is, once you have logged onto the site, click on the Author Alert link, and enter the ID# of the Author(s) you want to add to your Alert list (Enter only 1 ID at a time) Then, click on the "Add Author" button, and you're all done! If you are interested in adding me to your Author Alert list, the following is my ID#44374

I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I create. The "ER" characters belong to Michael Crichton, John Wells, the TNT Network, WDWB, NBC, any other channel where the show is in syndication, and all the other creators, writers, producers and directors of this TV show. But I've written this story, I own this story, and all the others that I write, or have written. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thanks!

This story is set a few years after Mark's death. However, even though on the show, Rachel was 14 at the time her father died, in this story, the younger that she is, the more authentic, and shocking the plot. So, for purposes of this story, I am lowering her age a bit, and Rachel is still 14 at the time that this fanfic takes place (meaning that she was about 10 or 11 when Mark died). Ella is 4, and everyone else's ages remain _relatively_ unchanged. Furthermore, all the events that happened on the show, prior to Mark's death, such as Rachel's rebellion, the Ecstasy incident with Ella, etc., did occur. But, of course, they obviously took place when Rachel was younger than she was on-screen. Also, in this story, Lucy survived the stabbing, as did Carter. Although he did develop a drug addiction from the attack, Lucy (with the help of the rehab center, as well as the ER staff) got him through it. Carter is now clean and sober, and has been ever since he got out of rehab. Carter has become an E.R. attending, and meanwhile, Lucy graduated from medical school, and is now doing her residency in the psychiatry department. She and Carter got married, and Lucy is pregnant with their first child. Peter Benton, and Cleo Finch never left. They are married now, and even though Reese's mother did die, there was no custody battle over him between Peter and Roger – instead they decided to have joint custody of Reese. Cleo is a pedes (pediatric) attending, and Peter is a surgeon. Neela Rasgotra has joined County General as a med student, and Dr. Gallant is a resident in the ER. Kerry is not a lesbian, and she is dating Dr. Romano. The accident with his arm never happened, he's still a surgeon and obviously, he never died from a helicopter crashing on him.

In addition, just like on the show, Sam Taggart works in the ER as a nurse, and Susan Lewis came back to County General after five years, and is an attending physician. Maggie Doyle, and Anna Del Amico have also returned – Maggie as a general attending, and Anna as a pedes attending. Jing-Mei never had a baby, she never quit and she is now an attending in the ER. Jeannie never left and still works at County as a physician's assistant. She and Reggie are married and raising Carlos together. Also, in this fanfic, the old Luka is back. He continues to work as an attending physician in the ER, and although he always has been and still is the same kind, caring, sensitive family man that he was in his first couple of seasons on the show (not the nasty, thoughtless, womanizing cad that he has been on-screen), he and med student Neela Rasgotra have been seeing each other for several months – secretly, because of Luka being one of Neela's superiors at the hospital (à la, the early Lucy/Carter romance) Furthermore, Abby never came to the ER, she is still a nurse in OB/Gyn, and she never dated either Carter or Luka, and Dr. Pratt doesn't exist (I pretty much really hate the characters of Abby and Pratt, anyway)

Finally, I am not a doctor. Although a lot of people in my family, including my mother, are doctors, I am not. I tried to get as much information as I could from medical research sites, and/or links to information on the Internet. But, all I know about medicine comes from growing up with doctors in my family, and from watching medical shows like "ER", "Strong Medicine", "Third Watch", and "Chicago Hope" on TV. So if I get something wrong, please excuse it and forgive me for the errors.

Rating: PG - PG-13 in first few chapters, then may or may not increase to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, Email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy and after you're done, please hit the pretty, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Lewis is busy in Exam One, treating a man in his early fifties, with chest pains, when Chuni bursts loudly into the room. Susan glances up at her, startled.

"Susan, Susan!" Chuni exclaims breathlessly. "We need you – Trauma One! We've already paged Dr. Corday, but we need you, NOW! Hurry!"

"I'm coming!" replies Susan, quickly removing the stethoscope from her ears, and putting it around her neck as she rushes out of the room with Chuni. "What did the patient present with?"

"14 year old pregnant girl with hypothermia, badly beaten, raped and sodomized, found dumped near some trash cans by the El," Chuni says, but before she can say anymore, Susan interrupts her.

"You said you paged Elizabeth?" Dr. Lewis asks as Chuni nods. "Unless there's internal bleeding from the beating, it doesn't sound like a surgical case. Why'd you page Dr. Corday so soon?"

"Because…………….." begins Chuni, but before she can finish what she is saying, there is a loud gasp from Susan, as she and Chuni enter Trauma One, and see the young battered girl lying unconscious on the gurney.

"Oh my God!" Dr. Lewis shrieks, quickly putting her hand up over her mouth. "It's Rachel Greene!"

"That's what I thought too." Chuni admits sadly. "But I wasn't sure, it's been a few years."

"What's her status?" she asks, looking over at Rachel.

Dr. Doyle quickly glances up at Susan. "Critical" she says with a sigh. "Temp's 86, B.P.'s 80 over 60. There's numerous contusions and lacerations, too many to count, and there's a severe blunt force trauma to her head. She's been raped. Repeatedly." Then her voice drops lower. "She has also been violently sodomized."

"Chuni said that you paged Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, she's on her way down, right now." Dr. Doyle confirms. "She was in the O.R., but Dr. Benton's going to take over for her."

Susan nods grimly, as she starts assisting Dr. Doyle and the others. A few moments later, the Trauma One doors burst open, and Dr. Corday runs into the room.

"How is she?" asks Elizabeth worriedly, rushing over to the gurney.

"Still critical."

Elizabeth immediately bends over and starts examining her stepdaughter. "What happened?"

"I found her passed out by some trash cans near the El, and I brought her right in," replies Neela. "I didn't know she was your step-daughter. Rachel has severe hypothermia, and she has been badly beaten, and repeatedly raped, and sodomized. She's pretty far along in her pregnancy, and we've paged O.B. to make sure the baby that she is carrying hasn't been injured in any way because of the attack. She's been assaulted pretty bad!"

"WHAT? How the HELL did this happen?" Elizabeth demands. "She's supposed to be in St. Louis with Jen! Who did this to her?"

As Dr. Corday looks at her colleagues, searching for some answers, she soon finds they have none.

"I don't know," Neela replies. "Rachel has been unconscious since I brought her in."

Elizabeth sighs heavily. "Great, just great!" she mutters sarcastically, under her breath before turning back to Rachel, and speaking to her as she works on her. "Rachel? Rachel? Can you hear me? It's Elizabeth. You're in the hospital, and I'm going to take care of you. Everything is going to be all right now."

"Radiology is ready for her," says one of the nurses, as Sam puts her hand comfortingly on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Elizabeth, we really need to take her down now."

Focused again, Elizabeth nods. "Yes, yes, of course." She says quickly. "But I'm going with her. Order a C.A.T. scan, MRI and full skeletal series. I want to know exactly what this bastard has done to her. Oh, and make sure they use an X-ray shield for the baby."

"Elizabeth, we've got it covered." Susan murmurs softly. "Don't worry."

Elizabeth nods again, as she helps the other staff wheel Rachel out of the room, and down to Radiology. After the X-rays and other radiological tests have been taken, Rachel is taken back up to the ER, while they await the results. Once she is settled back in bed, Dr. Corday takes the opportunity to step into the Doctor's Lounge for a few moments and call Jen, Rachel's mother. Picking up the phone, she dials Jen's home in St. Louis.

RING, RING

Elizabeth sighs loudly as the phone continues to ring with no answer.

RING, RING

"Hi, you've reached the home of Jen and Craig Simon. We're not available to take your call at this time, but please leave your name, telephone number and a brief message after the beep and we will get back with you just as soon as we can."

Elizabeth sighed again as she tried to quickly figure out what kind of message to leave.

BEEP!

"Hi Jen, this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth Corday." Dr. Corday amends. "I need to speak to you as soon as possible. It's about Rachel. She's at County General Hospital, here in Chicago, and she is in critical condition, and I need you to call me back as soon as you get this message. It is very urgent! Please call me here at the hospital. The number is (312) 555 – 6273."

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth picks up the phone again, and dials the number for Jen's office at the law firm where she is a partner.

"Hello, Jen Simon's office" the perky secretary chirps. "How can I help you today?"

"Yes, my name is Elizabeth Corday. Dr. Elizabeth Corday," answers Dr. Corday. "I need to speak with Jen Simon as soon as possible. It's about her daughter. It's very urgent."

"Please hold for a moment and I'll transfer you."

"Thank you!" Elizabeth takes another deep breath, trying to brace herself for the upcoming conversation with her late husband's ex-wife.

Within a few seconds, Jen picks up the phone. "Jen Simon."

"Jen, this is Elizabeth." Dr. Corday starts. "Elizabeth Corday."

"What can I do for you, Dr. Corday?" asks Jen impatiently, her tone of voice very business-like. "This isn't a very good time, I'm afraid. I'm in the middle of a HUGE trial, and I really have a lot of work to do, so I would appreciate if you'd make this quick."

Taken aback by Jen's gruff, cold tone, Elizabeth stammers for a moment, before regaining her composure. "It's about Rachel. She's in the hospital here in Chicago……………………"

"She's no longer my responsibility," Jen interrupts, before Dr. Corday can continue. "I'm not covering any of her bills – medical or otherwise. She is on her own and I'm not going to be held liable for anything that girl has done, is doing, or will do. Rachel is no longer my daughter and I'm not going to pay a single penny of my hard-earned money to support her. She can just find a way to take care of the hospital charges by herself. She can just sell herself on the street for all I care. But there is no way that I am paying for any of the medical bills she racks up."

Elizabeth sighs, taking a deep breath to try to calm herself down before responding. "This is not about medical bills, Jen!" she exclaims hotly. "Rachel was brought into County General in Critical Condition. She has severe hypothermia, and has been viciously assaulted. She has been badly beaten, raped and sodomized. She has been unconscious since she was brought in and it's very serious."

"Yeah, well like I said, Rachel is not my responsibility anymore," says Jen shortly. "That girl has been nothing but trouble since the moment she was born, and I'm so glad to be finally rid of her. She is a slut and a pathological liar. Do not believe a word she says – she is just a no-good lying tramp! I have washed my hands of her. Rachel is no longer my daughter. I'm sorry! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to finish writing this brief. So I've got to go. Good-bye."

Before Elizabeth can respond, she hears a click and then a couple seconds later, the dial tone. With a sigh, she puts the phone receiver back in its cradle, and leaves the Doctor's Lounge, heading back to Rachel's room to check on her.

To Be Continued……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..


End file.
